The increasing drug abuse problem among the youth, will have; devastating results to the future of this Nation. It becomes a major task, therefore, to develop relevant and viable Drug Education and Prevention Programs. These, HOI programs will include developmental research and accompaning materials and methods whose substance will hopefully lead us to a positive and significant erradication of the problem. We will attempt to show through a multi-phasic "real life" educational and experimental approach that a goodly per cent of drug experimenters will become non-experimenters, and Non-expeimenters, by being given the same program will remain more stabilized Non- Experimenters. The Pre and post self concept and alienation measurement will help direct us toward a more definite recognition of potential drug users and abusers. We propose a projection of this program by way of Satellite Centers located throughout the City. Those centers will offer a varied program through outreach, referral, and education. "Learning by doing", will include Social, Emotional, Psychological, Judical, Skill-Vocational and Academic development. We feel that the inclusion of parents in the program will bring a greater awareness, closeness and adult-youth relationship leading to a more beneficial and productive future for all concerned.